Harry Potter: An Afterlife?
by FiendFyre Stardust
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! What would happen if Harry Dies after the epilouge, with secret feelings for Hermione, and gets a second chance? I felt this should be necessary to put up after it just sat there in my documents folder for all eternity. Read&Review RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND (Potential) LEMONS (sexual activity)
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfic tells what would happen if after Harry dies he gets given a second chance in life, to be able to do wandless nonverbal magic even as a child to save his parents. That is if he chooses._**

**_A/N: READ THESE THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTERS FOR INFORMATION IF YOU ARE CONFUSED!_**

**_SERIOUSLY! IF I GET ANGRY REVIEWS THAT IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE THEN IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO WATCH THE EIGHT MOVIES READ THE SEVEN BOOKS AND THE ENTIRE FREAKING LINE OF FANFICS_**

**_Enjoi!_**

* * *

It was a bad wound.

Very bad. I should back up...

* * *

Harry was walking down a road, walking with his daughter, Lily. That's when it happened.

Two Former Death Eaters, wands at the ready, charged at him. Harry got Lily to portkey away, but before he could ready his wand, the first one yelled, "_SECTUM SEMPRA_!" And a bad wound appeared on his chest. The other yelled, "_STUPIFY" _and he lay there, bleeding to death. Right before his death, though, he got to use a portkey and got as far as Hermione's house, saying only a few words, before dying.

"Hermione... Blood... Loss. He- Hellp..."

"Harry! Ok I'll get help!"

"Healing... Charm... Blood Potion..."

Hermione ran to a cabinet and got out her wand, healing the wound. But before long, Harry was dying, and there was no stopping it. Not even her vast knowledge of healing.

Even though he was dying, Harry tried to chuckle. Then said, "You know... I wish I could have said it earlier... at... Hogwarts... I wanted to say, I love you..." and his eyes shut, never to be opened again.

* * *

Harry was at the train station of death again. He stared blankly at the train, and felt sad that he had to leave without saying goodbye. However, his mum and dad came out of no where.

James said, "You know, son. You can have a second chance. You have only done good in life, why not try again."

Lily continued, "Go back. Take a chance, maybe save us, or tell them goodbye during this... recent situation."

Harry faced them, tears in his eyes, and said, "You... can really send me back in time? To when I can save you?"

"Yes, son. Your mum and I regret it, but it should be for the best. Change History. You can make it work. Remember though; Until Halloween on nineteen-eighty first don't do anything abnormal for a baby, and don't change history until you can start hunting horcruxes. One thing though; When you are reborn, you shall know wandless nonverbal magic, and immediately afterwards, the fiendfyre spell."

"And, help yourself. Continue the same relationship or... Go with that lovely friend of yours. Hermione."

"Also, to exit, if you do choose so, run at the wall where the exit to 9 3/4 would be.

"I might. Thanks mum, thanks dad. I should be leaving." and Harry ran strait at the wall and he appeared in a hospital crib. His memories slowly returned, and new ones formed. He looked at his parents, green eyes sparkling, and almost started speaking, when he realized he needed to keep silent, until he could actually speak.

* * *

He made it through the one year wait until Voldemort attacked, he cast the strongest _Protego _his older self from the future could cast on his parents, and crawled around doing a protection ritual for himself, setting it up and left when his mother came in and saw this. She realized she should probably cast the ward to protect Harry.

James went out, and escaped a confrontation from Voldemort and Wormtail. Lily then hid herself in the next room with Harry, and when Voldemort burst in, he pointed his wand at Harry saying, "Its a shame, but at least he wont see me kill you." The spell was powerful, but he survived, with a lightning scar. He sent Voldemort a sneer that obviously meant "I protected my family, try what NOW B*TCH?"

Voldemort escaped and Lily went to Harry and Picked him up, seeing the scar, she was disapproved of it, but Harry sent her a frown, which she saw and smiled at him putting him back down.

* * *

_**Eight years later, First accidental magic**_

Harry wandlessly cast an "Accidental" Stunning spell on a Squib next door, but started apologizing when he came to, and then went to Lily and telling her he accidentally did magic. After a trip to Diagon Ally, and getting a wand, Holly and Pheonix Feather, Brother to Voldemort's wand, Ollivander had that expression like in the books and movie.

Harry read up on _a History _and on the last chapter, it described him. He knew this, so acted surprised and told his parents.

After reading up on all his books, he decided he wanted to make sure he also kept on learning with muggle studies, so asked his mother and for the next two years, they worked on both magic and muggle items and learning. Throughout, Harry kept thinking of Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Arriving at platform 9 3/4 he told his parents to go home, he would find the platform. In truth, he needed to see the Weasly family.

He saw Molly and her children, almost saying "Molly!" instead saying, "Hello, are you Mrs. Weasly?"

She was surprised and said, "Yes, how do you know and what may I help with?"

Still acting, he said, "I know you from somewhere. Your children here are the prefect, Percy, the twin beaters, Fred and George, and your son is in my year?"

"Yes... Who are you?"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

And the Weaslys gasped. Molly shook his hand and said, "What a pleasure. Do you need help with the platform?"

Harry knew he was still acting, said, "Yes. Do I walk through or Run?"

"Either Or, you'll end up at the Hogwarts express either way."

"Thank you."

* * *

The events carried on, Read the Sorcerer's Stone for details, when a girl with bushy brown hair walked in asking, "Have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, incanting, "_Accio Tr-, Toad"_

The girl smiled and said thanks. "Who are you anyway?"

"Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Well, I am..."

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger cause I'm evil. Who can guess what Harry was about to say?**_

_**Also, Harry still has that crush on Hermione. Harry also knows everything from his previous life, and you can review for suggestions. It probably wont pop up until like 2 chapters afterwards since I type like 3 chapters at a time and upload them like that.**_

_**R&R and Thanks for support on my PREVIOUS Fanfic. This one is the one I **_**INTENDED t****_o upload, but thought a second time, and it was just sitting in my documents folder, so I decided to use it._**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**And Thanks too!**_

_**A/N: I'll be posting every few days cause I have HOMEWORK! ITS ABSOLUTE TORTURE!**_

_**Note: This WILL be a H/Hr Fic and Harry is a reincarnation. Harry is Harry from the Future from a different time line. Harry knows every single spell, and (SPOILER ALERT!)  
will be smarter than Hermione in this sense. He will get McGonagall's Time Turner to be able to get to classes with Hermione with an over-cramped schedule so he can explain to Hermione about Buckbeak Etc Etc. **_

_**Enjoi!**_

"…Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Harry Potter."

She gasped. "It's Very nice to meet you Harry! And you are…?" she staired at Ron.

"Ron Weasly."

"Right… I better go. You might want to-"

"Change into our robes, yes." Harry said and flicked his wand. Suddenly he was in Hogwarts Robes and Ron stared agape at him.

"How did ya do that?"

"Magic, Duh. I'm Harry Potter and your Ron. That's the best reason I can come up with?"

Soon they were on the outer grounds of Hogwarts and a Familiar half-giant walked up.

"Hello Hagrid!" the raven haired boy called out to the half giant.

"'Ow'd ye know meh name? Oh it's you, Harry. 'Ow'd ye know who I were?"

"Um…" Harry said forgetting that this was an alternate universe. "My parents… James and Lily. You know them?"

"Yep. Anyways First Years Follow me! Going to Hogwarts Castle!"

At Hogwarts at the top of the stairs McGonagall came up and Harry almost greeted her as if he was still a Seventh year. She said Welcome and went to prepare the sorting hat. Draco walked up to Harry and said, "It seems the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah the snot nosed Death Muncher that came to Hogwarts on illegal funds from your Father who is one of Voldemort's Inner Circle Henchmen." Everyone flinched on the name.

"How dare you!" Draco yelled and reached for his wand when he found it missing.

"Lost something?" Harry asked and tossed Malfoy's wand at him. Malfoy caught it and sneered.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled and Harry's wand got knocked down to the bottom of the stairs. Harry, however just flicked his hand and Malfoy flew upwards upside-down, his robes were pulled by gravity and Malfoy's graying boxers were revealed. Harry flicked his hand again and his wand returned.

"Let Me down!" yelled Malfoy.

"Certainly." Harry flicked his wand and Malfoy tumbled down.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleas return to your spot and then the sorting will be ready."

They all got in line and Hermione started conversation. "The ceiling here is actually bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in…"

"Hogwarts: A History. I read it too," Harry said.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink. "It's a good book, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to see, or even read, the original?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered before the sorting began.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall called out.

"Good Luck! Go for Gryffindor!" Harry told her and she turned pink and ran towards the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_Because this is what was happening, I thought I would switch POV (Point of View) shots._

_Hermione's POV_

"_So, who do we have here?" _the Sorting Hat asked her.

"_I am Hermione Granger, and I hope to be in Gryffindor!" _She answered him and he laughed.

"_Ambitious aren't you? You should be in Slytherin. They could go very far…" _He said and she mentally shook her head.

"_I don't think so, Slytherin's tend to be quiet… bad and let's say; dumb." She told him and he chuckled._

"_Intelligent, huh? You should be in Ravenclaw." _He said and she shook her head again.

"_Actually, I wouldn't want to use my Intelligence for studies and give up on friends."_

"_Searching for friends, no? you could be in Hufflepuff!"_

"_No, as most Hufflepuff's tend to be loyal, they would not be brave enough to challenge you, huh?"_

"_No… you are right. Then your courage has gotten you far, and it seems I have one person who I must… ah _Sort _a second time… _GRYFFINDOR!"

She seemed so happy, she bolted so fast the hat fell back on the stool when she sat down.

After a few more people McGonagall called out, "Ronald Weasley!"

"_Bah! Another Weasley, I know what to do with you… _GRYFFINDOR!"

After a few more people, McGonagall called out, "Harry Potter."

He calmly walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"_A SECOND TIME? Come on! Your First Seven Years still not good enough so you came back to snag Head-Boy and maybe a Girlfriend while you're at it?"_

"_Not Quite, not quite so Gordon. I hope you learn its impossible to put me anywhere BUT Gryffindor, and I would like to please my ancestor, Godric."_

"_Bah! As you will. But this time, care for that friend of yours… I have a feeling she'll accept this time, especially since she's not pitying you most of the time."_

"_You would like to challenge me?" _Harry asked and reached into the hat pulling out the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor slowly.

"_OK OK! You win!"_

"_One second Gordon." _Harry disillusioned the sword and hid it in his robes.

"_Ready… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry walked calmly towards Hermione and sat next to her.

"What took you so long?"

"Did you mind battle the Hat?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then I went out full war with him and almost sent a _Stupefy_ his way."

"Wow… that's a third year spell?"

"Yeah, but not that hard."

"Ok?"

"Would you like to get help with the first year spells, or would you like to go snog Ron?"

"WHAT?" Hermione almost yelled. "No!"

"No to studying together, or no to Ron?"

"Ok, you win, just don't set me up with HIM and we can study…"

"Don't worry, dear. Its really simple. For example," he pointed his wand at a platter of chicken and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" and instead of the platter rising, it was a ghost. "Hello Sir Nicolas, have a nice summer? How was the headless hunt?" Harry asked the ghost.

"Harry! My request to join the headless hunt has been denied…"

"I know you! Your Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron yelled.

"I prefer SIR Nicolas thank you. Harry, after dinner a word in private? You seem to know… a somewhat lot for your age."

After the feast, Harry met Nick in a corridor and told him through Legilimency that Harry was a Reincarnation of the original harry from an alternate universe. Nick took it well, and told him to go to the common room. Also that Harry should probably avoid most ghosts until he got the word out.

Harry didn't go to the common room, but instead he went to a corridor on the third floor opposite of the forbidden one. He summoned the Room of Requirement and grabbed the Diadem in the pile. He stabbed it, it screamed, and he used a super "_Reparo!" _to fix it and went down to Dumbledore's Office.

"Acid Pops, if I'm not mistaken?" Harry asked and the Gargoyle moved grumbling about legilimens. Harry went up to Dumbledore and told him this was the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. He told Dumbledore about finding it in a strange room on the third floor, and through Legilimency told Dumbledore about his being there, and hopeful destruction of "Old Voldy".

Harry then went to the common room, where he was almost scared to death when a wall of bushy brown hair. "Hello Hermione, glad to see you too." He said while she hugged him to death on the floor in the middle of the common room.

"WHERE did you GO?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's office. Being… special I have certain… Privlages."

"I missed you."

"I did too, but unfortunately, defeating Voldemort is on my highest priority list, and the first priority is checking Quirrel to see if… he can help. You know, being a defense teacher and all."

"Wait… You said you were going to defeat… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Whoops, Darn it I wasn't supposed to say it until fifth year!"

"Tell me please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Please Please Please?" This time she asked with the pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Oh, Please, Please, Please with a Cherry on top? Please?"

"No."

"I'll do Anything Please!"

"Fine. What I want you to do is study Occlumency so you can keep this a secret unless under Veritaserum."

"Ok. What do you mean by 'Defeating You-Know-Who'?"

"This." He pointed at his scar. "Proof that I am the one to defeat him. I survived his killing curse, so I must be the one to defeat him One problem with that; I will need a wand to borrow. We have brother wands, which makes a problem of it." He explained. "The brother wands, if turned against each other, with refuse to battle nor refuse the other unless one is knocked of target. Say the 'Avada Kedavra" curse verses a 'Stupefy' these spells will neutralize the other despite power difference of the stunner and killer. But the bad part about these wands is that they are from a Phoenix, the SAME phoenix for that matter. That Phoenix will either prevent the wands, or will die, but being a Phoenix gives it rebirth. But in truth, 'Ol' Voldy's got some… objects that prevent him from being killed. These are called Horcruxes. He has split his soul to create one, and unless the object is permanently destroyed, it stays intact. A Diary will stay dry in water and the ink will not fade. A locket will be made impossible to Open, and a Cup or Diadem will be broken beyond most repairs, although I have a way around that… But this next part I can't even say out loud, so ill use Legilimency to tell you." And he sent her what can destroy the horcruxes, and only a few. He also told her about the Diadem, being destroyed, but he repaired it with a super-charged Repairo. He also told her about one spell that can destroy horcruxes, however only three wizards have mastered it. Merlin, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore. This spell is one of Fiendfyre.

After that, they talked. He hugged her and told her goodnight before leaving, only to sneak to Filch's office to talke a parchment and went back. He muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to No Good" and a map appeared, one of Hogwarts. The map, however, showed instead of Wormtail, it was Harry's animagus, which was an Eagle. Talonfyre. This refrenced FiendFyre and his having talons, which he chuckled a bit at. He transformed and flew strait to the portrait and muttered "Draconus" which she opened up to, muttering about "Students and their Invisability cloaks and Animagus forms" and such.

The next morning, they had classes and Harry flew to the outside of transfigurations and turned back. He walked in and McGonagall was surprised, but pleased to see him early, she asked him a few questions while he was turning a few objects into others, and then put a goblet on each table, which he transfigured into a cat in the first few minutes of class, pleasing McGonagall, and impressing Hermione, who got it on her third or fourth try.

In Charms class, harry sat next to Hermione and sent up a "Leviosa" charm that sent his feather flying out the window. "Oh Well Done!" Cried the professor, Flitwick.

In Potions, Snape asked Harry a few questions.

"What would you get if you added powdered root of an asphodel to an infusional worm-wood?"

"Draught of Living Death, Professor."

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bozaor?"

"The stomach of a Goat, although you must keep some in that cabinet in case of minor poisonings."

"What is the difference between Monks-Hood and WolfsBane?"

"There IS NO difference, although it can also be called aconite."

"Grr. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Why Arent You Taking Notes?"

"Harry is the one who answered the questions!" Hermione shouted.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

Then there was flying lessons. Harry flew easily, while Hermione was having troubles, so Harry helped her.

"Kick off, first." Hermione kicked off the ground and rose slowly.

"Grab near the front of the broom for stability." And she adjusted.

"Lean forwards, and lean to either side to turn, then follow me."

"Ten Points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student. I couldn't have explained it better myself!" Madame Hooch said.

Neville fell off his broom, so she took him to the hospital wing and told the others to stay on the ground. Malfoy took Neville's remembral and flew off. Harry followed. Malfoy threw the object and harry sped towards McGonagall's office and caught it. McGoagall saw this and hurried down.

He got called out and got introduced to Oliver Wood. They told him he was the youngest player in over a century and his first practice was next Saturday.

He saw the Weasley twins and they told him they were the…

"Unbeatable Beaters?" harry asked which surprised them. "Wood told me. You two are the best!"

Harry showed Ron and Hermione his father's name on a plaque and then practice came.

"…There are seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and the seeker. That's you. This ball is the Quaffle. The chasers take the Quaffle and score in those hoops. The Keeper, that's me, Defends the hoops. With me so far?" Harry nodded, he knew everything. "Take this." Wood gave Harry a beater's bat, and then released a bludger. It fkew up, fell down, and Harry swung, making it between a statue of a man with two swords crossed over his head.

"You'd make a fair beater, Potter. But your main focus, is this." He pulled out a golden ball, no larger than a golf ball. Harry let it go, it flew for a bit and his instincts caught it perfectly. "I see why McGonagall saw you as a seeker, Harry. You have brilliant instincts Might come from your father, he was also an instinctive seeker."

Not very long afterwards, Harry missed a class on Halloween where Ron called Hermione a nightmare because she was superior to almost everyone, except Harry, but harry missed class. Hermione ran to the girl's bathroom, crying.

Halloween Dinner came, and there was a troll on the loose. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him in the direction of the Girl's Bathroom hear the dungeons and ran inside, Ron hesitantly right behind. The Troll was about to smash Hermione, when Harry sent a "_Petrificus Totalus!_" And the troll fekk to the floor stiff as a board. Harry rushed to Hermione and hugged her, then led her to the exit when the teachers stormed in. McGonagall asked who's fault it was, and Harry took the blame.

"It's My fault because I went to chase after the troll, and nearly getting killed, it got petrified by them." He indicated Ron and Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor for serious lack of Judgment and to you two, five points each."

In the common room, Hermione asked, "Harry why did you take the blame? It should have been ME and you saved me!" and she hugged him.

"I took the blame, because I knew full well that A. I didn't want you in trouble, and B. I… I'll tell you later… it's hard to explain…"

Harry went to the Room of Requirement and picked up his Sword of Gryffindor, snuck to Dumbledore's office and said, "Liquorish Wands." And the Gargoyle moved.

Harry picked up the sorting hat and hid the sword back in there then snuck back out with a couple Lemon Drops. He put one on Ron's bedside table and waited for morning.

He gave one to Hermione, and led her to a seeming Empty corridor when a room appeared. It had two chairs and a bed, and also a large fireplace. First, Harry set a silencing charm. Then he told Hermione everything about his knowing, except the part about Reincarnation, which he couldn't bring to tell anyone. They he used the fireplace, threw some powder in, and said clearly, "Godric's Hollow!" and his mother's face appeared.

"Hello mum."

"Hi harry, how is school?"

"Good. I would like you to meet my friend, Hermione." And Hermione stepped over to the fireplace.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Im Hermione Granger."

"It's good to know Harry is making friends. He's so intelligent, he would pass for Albus Dumbledore!" Harry blushed slightly when Hermione asked how.

"He's a metamorphmagus, Hermione. Did he not tell you?" and Harry turned into Dumbledore then transfigured his robes.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Dumbledore." He joked and they all laughed as Harry changed back.

After they met with Harry's mum, they went to bed. The next morning, Harry would get the best gift ever…

_**Like that part where I said he was a Metamorphmagus? Well I was like, Polyjuice potion is for CoS (Chamber of Secrets) and Glamour charms could be negated with concentration so I was like "Metamorphmagus!" cause I think it's a neat idea and not many people thought of it. Also for people who are wondering, Harry's parents survived because of some magic Harry cast and then Voldemort was defeated once. Once of over five times…**_

_**Read and Review! Hope you Enjoi!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**-Stardust**_


End file.
